Happy Birthday, Bel
by ChrisBianca
Summary: Set before, during and after Soul Sister. What was Chris doing in a time portal? This could have been what he was up to.


**Happy Birthday Bel**

Set before, during and after Soul Sister. What was Chris doing in a time portal? This could have been what he was up to.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my mind. And sometimes that don't work right.**

_P3Back office2003_

Chris is pulling out a present and he is wrapping it up. He gets it and orbs out.

_Street_

He says a spell and walks through the wall.

Street2026

Chris take a look around and then places a trash can in front of the portal and shimmers out.

_Chris & Bianca'sPenthouse_

Chris shimmers in and when he gets there he sees that there are no birthday cake made and no birthday favors out. He looks around and he sees a very upset little girl sitting at the table alone.

Chris - I thought that someone was having a birthday today?

A little girl - CHRIS! I thought that you could not make it today.

Chris - And miss your birthday? Have you gone crazy without me, Bel. I could not miss your birthday.

Bel - after she runs to him - I love you Chris. I missed you so much.

Chris - Where is the family? Why are they not here?

Bel - Well Bianca and the older ones had to go and do something. They didn't tell me but Alice, Penny, Alan, Taylor, Richey, Roxie, Kelly and Piper Lynn are in the living room watching Grace, Rhonda and Rachel sleep.

Chris - Who are Grace, Rhonda and Rachel?

Bel - That would be Prue's and Mel's kids. They didn't know that they were pregnant when you left. Prue had Grace 2 months ago and Mel had Rhonda and Rachel 2 weeks ago. Steve took her to get something for the twins so she left Prue in charge but when Bianca came shimmering in and asked for help she told us to stay here and watch the little ones and they are doing just that; watching the little ones sleep.

Chris - While they are doing that, lets make us a birthday cake. Oh… I almost forgot--here.

He hands her a big box and she takes it.

Bel - Thanks. I sent yours through the e-mail.

Chris - I know, I got it last night. Thanks. Do you want yellow, vanilla, or chocolate cake?

Bel - Chocolate of course. Chocolate cake with chocolate icing.

Chris - I should've known.

He walks into the kitchen and starts to make her a meal. He fixes her favored food and then he cooks her, her cake and when he get done he brings it to her.

Bel - How long can you stay?

Chris - Not long. If I'm off Leo's radar he will start to look for me. He doesn't like me at all. But that is not unusual. He has always disliked me.

Bel - Who is Leo?

Chris - That is Dick's real name. He is mad at me. He thinks that I turned him into an elder. I see you got a new member in the family. Melody is it?

Bel - Yes and aunt Paige will not leave her alone.

Chris - She came down?

Bel - They all have. I hate it. I don't want to see her.

Chris - Bel… we talked about this. They don't hold either of us at fault.

Bel - It was not your fault, but it was mine.

Chris - How is that your fault?

Bel - She should've chose herself.

Chris - I don't have time to fight with you but it was not your fault. I want you to talk to aunt Phoebe about this Bel, please. I love you but I really have to go.

Bel - But no one has seen you.

Chris - You have and it is your birthday… well, and there's I don't want Wyatt to see me too.

Bel - Ok but I wish I could go with you.

Chris - winking - We will see. Ok just go through the day and I will see what I can do.

Bel hugs him and he hugs her and then he shimmers out and back into the same street that he came out off.

_Street_

When he gets there he sees that the building that is across from this street is on fire and a fight is going on. He sees Wyatt and Shane and they are talking and circling each other. He looks at the wall and then back at the group. He decides that he could get Wyatt to look at him and not at Shane and Shane could save the people that is in the building. He starts to walk over to Wyatt but before he got too close to Wyatt he saw him and he shimmers away from Shane and behind Chris.

Wyatt - Well, have you decided to come out of your hole. I thought you had died.

Chris - No, I have more important things to do then baby-sit you. So what are you doing, playing with the peoples lives like always.

Wyatt - No, this fight is all Bianca's doing. She is raiding the building.

Chris - Why?

Wyatt - Because she found out something… she hasn't told you.

Chris - No what?

Wyatt - She fount out about my little angles.

Chris - Who?

Wyatt - Well, you didn't want them so I took them.

Chris - Who?

Wyatt - Well I will not tell you. You threw them away like trash. I will love them and take care of them.

Chris - I will find out from Bianca later because she just shimmered out of here with something. She will tell me when I get home.

Wyatt - If she took them I will kill her. You threw them away like trash. Dad told me how after he took them to you, how upset you got and you said you didn't want them. So after I took them from dad because I didn't know what HE would do to them. I have been raising them as mine.

He shimmered out.

Chris - That was not right. What was that about? I will call Bianca tonight and find out.

He walks back over to the wall and moves the trash can he put in front of the portal. He says a spell that changes the way it's going and is about ready to step in when Wyatt shimmers back into the ally. When he sees Chris and he is saying a spell; he knows that he is leaving time.

Wyatt - So you have been out of time?

Chris spins on his heels and comes face to face with Wyatt.

Chris - So it took you that long to figure that out. Yes, I have been out of time. I have went to save you.

Wyatt - I don't need saved.

Chris - Well, we say you do.

Wyatt - Who?

Chris - The family. And if you hurt them I will come back here and kick you ass.

Wyatt - I would never hurt them. But they got them so I will hurt Bianca. Because since you are out of time, her powers are down. So I will take that to my advantage and kill Bianca, for what she did to me.

Chris - You are not strong enough to do that to Evelyn. She would kill you for hurting her sister. So you will not use this to your advantage, I'm out of here.

He runs to the portal and Wyatt can't do nothing about it because before he can fire up a fireball he is out of this time. Wyatt walks over to the wall and it is not there. He has closed it down.

_Street2003_

Leo is in an alley, touching an wall, searching for something. Suddenly Chris comes flying out of the wall, knocking Leo down, landing on him.

Chris - falling on top of Leo - Leo, what are you doing here?

Leo - Get off me!

Chris - Are you following me again? I thought we were pass these issues.

Leo - What was that?

Chris - That? Nothing.

Leo - No?

Leo grabs Chris and shoves him back to the wall, Chris's head and shoulders disappearing into a portal.

Leo - What the hell?

Chris - Long story.

Leo - What is that? A time portal? Is that what it is? What are you using that for?

Chris - I don't have to answer that.

Leo - I thought you said you had nothing to hide.

Chris - I don't have to answer that either.

Leo - Wanna bet?

Leo grabs Chris's arm and pushes him through the portal, they both disappearing into it. They reappear falling out of a group of boulders and tumbling to the ground.

Leo - Where are we?

Chris - How the hell should I know? That's what I was trying to tell you. I don't know how to control it.

Chris hears a roar. Chris turns and sees the dinosaur first and quickly begins to run. Leo turns to see what Chris is running away from and begins to run, too.

Chris - C'mon! Let's go!

They hide in a cave opening.

Chris - I don't understand. Why can't we orb?

Leo - Prehistoric... magic won't be around until there are people around to use it.

Chrism - Perfect. We'll just hang out for a million years or so, no problem.

Leo - More like 65 million. Looks like Cretaceous Period.

Chris - Man, you are old. I think it's gone. It looks like it's gone. Do you think it's gone?

Leo - No.

Chris - Neither do I.

Chris and Leo leave their protected site.

Leo - Well, the sooner we come back to our time, the less we'll have to worry about it.

Chris - Yeah, that's gonna be a problem.

Leo - What do you mean?

Chris - I mean–you don't create time portals out of thin air. It's not like that.

Leo - But, you coming back from the future originally seemed like a exact science.

Chris - That was a spell, all right? An one-way door. It only gets backward in time, not forward.

Leo - So what? You're creating portals to get back to the future, is that it? Why?

Chris - To see if it's changed, ok. To see if I stopped the demon who's after Wyatt. What? You still don't believe me?

Leo - All I care about right now is getting back home.

Chris - Well, all you've gotta do is find the portal that dumped us here. Good luck. Watch out for the dinosaurs.

Leo - You'd like that, wouldn't you? Get rid of me once and for all.

Chris - You were the one who sent us back to Jurassic Park, all right? Not me.

Leo - Wouldn't be the first time you tried to get rid of me.

Chris - Think what you want. But know this: if we don't find a way back, Wyatt's screwed. If you don't believe me, believe that.

_Time lapse_

Chris and Leo are touching the rock walls, looking for the portal.

Chris - This looks familiar, doesn't it?

Leo - Yeah.

Chris - Maybe we should split up, find the portal faster.

Leo - Wait. If one of us gets caught the other needs to keep going. For Wyatt's sake.

Chris - Are you believing in me about him now?

Leo - No, I just want to let you know what's gonna happen if you get caught.

Chris looks at Leo disbelievingly, then continues his search for the portal. Chris's hand, while feeling the wall, disappears behind the rock through a golden, shimmering light.

Chris - Found it!

They hear the T-Rex's roar and Leo slips. Chris looks between the rock portal, and Leo, quickly and silently deciding what to do. Chris, deciding, runs to help him up.

Chris - C'mon! C'mon! Go! Go! Go!

Leo and Chris leap into the portal. They tumbled out of it, rolling into the ground. Chris, almost getting bitten by the tyrannosaurus rex twice.

Chris - Are you okay?

Leo - Thanks for not listening to me.

Chris - Anytime.

They're suddenly surrounded by a group of Confederate soldiers.

Soldier - You boys Yankees?

Chris grunts, and lays his head against the cold, dewy grass as the confederate soldiers forcefully rise Leo to his feet and head towards Chris.

Chris - Great.

While Leo is distracted by the soldiers, Chris quickly and maneuverable uses his telekinesis to throw the soldiers.

Leo - What in the world?

Chris - Lets go.

He grabs Leo by the upper arm and yanks him towards the portal. Leo gets a quick glance towards a shadow in the sky.

Leo - What is that?

Chris - quickly thinking - Uh, birds.

Leo - while going thought the portal - Huh, those are some big ass birds.

_Next Portal destination_

Chris and Leo exit the portal, just to be met with some sort of camps. Chris gets jittery, while Leo gets worried.

Leo - Chris, if I'm correct, this place is a Jap camp. Where they kept the Japanese after Pearl Harbor.

Chris - Perfect. Lets get outta here.

Leo - Agreeable.

They step back though the portal.

_Next Portal destination_

Chris - after they stepped outside the portal - At least we didn't run into Hitler.

Leo - Hitler wasn't in America.

Chris - kinda sneaky - At least that's what everyone thought.

Leo - What?

Chris - Forget I even said any… anything. Oh my god. Leo…

Leo - I see. Ut oh.

It focus on a puddle of water that is trembling quite forcefully.

Chris - If I'm correct this is the earthquake that released the Woggie when Phoebe was just a small child.

Leo - You might be right.

Chris - cockily - Of course I'm right. Now, get in a corner or something!

Leo - cockily himself - Why? Were whitelighters, aren't we?

Chris looks at him dangerously.

Chris - Just get in here with me.

Leo - Why?

Chris grabs Leo, just in time to, and pulls him into a corner, barely missing a huge gargoyle falling.

Chris - looking at the broken stone - Poor fella, I hope it wasn't a real gargoyle.

Leo - Me too.

Chris - Now do you understand why I want you in here, not out there. Sure, it may not kill us… but you in the pit of that T-rex back there wouldn't either, would it. Would you like me to reserve you a motel sweet.

When the shaking slows down, Chris quickly forces Leo into the portal and jumps in too.

_Next Portal destination_

Chris flies out, and lands on hard pavement.

Chris - without looking up - Were back.

Leo sits up and screams.

Leo - grabbing Chris - DAD! No, we've went back in time again.

Chris barely gets a glimpse of the man before disappearing again. The man Leo called Dad was actually Wyatt.

_Next Portal destination_

Leo - Although… there wasn't any flying cars back then.

Chris grunts, sticks his hands in his pockets and pulls out a red velvet pouch filled with a golden substance. Leo recognizes the substance immediately.

Leo - What are you gonna do with that?

Chris - Dust you… Leo, the man you saw was not your father, the time you saw was not your time, the time was mine and the man you called dad was Wyatt. Guess he's not saved.

Chris dusts Leo and the last 10 minutes of his life disappears and he forgets. Chris bends his head a little.

Chris - under his breath - Sorry.

Leo - What?

Chris - Hurry. Didn't you hear me?

Leo - No, sorry. What happened?

Chris - We arrived back in our time. We're back in 2003.

Leo - MY time. Your time is 20 years in the future.

Chris - Whatever. Later dude.

He orbs away.

Leo orbs to the manor.

_Sitting Room_

Leo - Girls?

_Attic_

Chris - Piper, Phoebe, Paige?

_Bedroom floors_

Chris and Leo are only separated by the wall from both sets of stairs.

Chris and Leo - Hello? Anyone home?

Chris - Leo.

Leo - Chris?

Chris - Looks like they're out. The attic's a mess.

Leo - Could they be hurt?

Chris - You're the one that's been with them for forever and a day, and your asking me?

Leo - That's not what I meant. Your they're whitelighter, you could sense if they were hurt.

Chris - Oh, well, I can't sense anything wrong.

Leo - Good.

Chris - Lets go get cleaned up and we'll check the club.

Leo - Sounds good to me.

They orb out.

_Time Lapse_

_P3-Bar_

Piper and Phoebe are talking at the P3 when Leo and Chris arrive, cleaned up.

Phoebe - Hey, look who it is! Where you two been?

Leo - Long story.

Chris - We just got–lost, that's all and took some time to find the way back.

Phoebe - Huh.

Leo - So, and, what did we miss?

Piper - You lay into them, I have a date.

Phoebe - A date? Really? Does he know about Wyatt?

Piper - No, and he's not gonna... anytime soon. At least until the honeymoon.

Leo - Wow, wait a ... what we really missed?

Phoebe - You know what? It's a long story.

Chris - C'mon, I'll buy you a drink.

Leo - Whitelighters don't have any money.

Chris - It was a gesture.

Leo - Two cold ones, Billy.

Billy - You got it, Leo.

Leo - It's on me.

Chris makes a 'thank you' gesture with a nod.

Leo - So, some day, huh?

Chris - You have no idea.

Leo - Actually, I was there as well, ya know.

Chris - taking the beer Billy had laid down - Not through all of it, you wasn't.

Leo tries to stop him but the words won't come.

Chris walks over to the back office, flips on the light switch and walks over to the couch.

_P3-Backoffice_

Chris - pulling out his live footage cell phone from his shoe, dials a number, then an extension - Hey, Bi.

_Future-2026-Penthouse_

Bianca - Chris, what are you doing?

_P3-Backoffice_

Chris - Just calling my beautiful fiancée on my birthday before all hell breaks lose.

_Future-2026-Penthouse_

Bianca - Chris, I think it already has. Wyatt tells me he saw you and Bel declares the same. You wouldn't know anything about that, now would you?

_P3-Backoffice_

Chris - Yes, Bianca, I do know something about that. It's true.

_Future-2026-Penthouse_

Bianca - Chris! That was completely stupid and idiotic of you.

_P3-Backoffice_

Chris - Bianca, it's Bel's birthday. Do you honestly believe I'd let her spend it alone.

_Future-2026-Penthouse_

Bianca - No, I didn't. But I expected presents via e-mail, or future ups truck delivery, not a personal, real visit.

_P3-Backoffice_

Chris - Well, I only do the best.

_Future-2026-Penthouse_

Bianca - I got a card for my birthday.

_P3-Backoffice_

Chris - Bel didn't send me to the past and didn't come. Refuse to come, actually, now did she?

_Future-2026-Penthouse_

Bianca - Well, no, she didn't… but, I am sacrificing here too, ya know.

_P3-Backoffice_

Chris - Maybe, but your not in a complete different time, with a completely incorrigible male, so called elder, now are you.

_Future-2026-Penthouse_

Bianca - No, I'm in a hell world where my daughter…

_P3-Backoffice_

Chris - Our daughter…

_Future-2026-Penthouse_

Bianca - Our daughter has to revive the Resistance because of incorrigible brothers.

_P3-Backoffice_

Chris - She got reviving?

_Future-2026-Penthouse_

Bianca - Yes, she did. And now she is forced to revive the kids in a repetitive way.

_P3-Backoffice_

Chris - Sorry.

_Future-2026-Penthouse_

Bianca - You should be.

_P3-Backoffice_

Chris - Well, what should I do?

_Future-2026-Penthouse_

Bianca - Nothing. What can you do?

_P3-Backoffice_

Chris - Several things. Now, to what I called about… what did you discover. His _angels_?

_Future-2026-Penthouse_

Bianca - Um, yeah about that, um, I don't think I should tell you over the phone.

_P3-Backoffice_

Chris - Ok, that could be taken care of…

_Future-2026-Penthouse_

Bianca - from the look he was given her, she gets his cryptic talk - Oh, no, no… NO!

But Bianca was to late. Chris waves his hands and all the kids and herself appear in the club.

P3-Backoffice

Bianca - No…

Bel - YES!

She runs up to him and hugs him, tightly.

Chris - Hey, Bel. Guys, can you give me and Bi a moment, please.

Bianca - No…

They all transport away, leaving Chris and Bianca behind.

Chris - closing his phone - Well, we're in person? What did you discover? Who are Wyatt's _angels_? Who did I throw away like trash?

Bianca - Sweetie…

Chris - Spit it out…

Bianca - They're your kids.

Chris - Huh? We only have one.

Bianca - Not ours, yours.

Chris - slowly - What?

Bianca - Jeff and Jacqueline. Leo told Wyatt you said you didn't want them.

Chris starts to pop out, but Bianca catches him.

Bianca - No, it's not worth it.

Chris - But I have to make him pay.

Bianca - Not now.

Chris - When?

Bianca - After you spend some time with the kids, your kids and _me_. Then, when your done, we can punish Leo, Time Traveler way.

Chris smiles.

The End, or Is It.


End file.
